Field
Devices, apparatuses, systems, methods, articles of manufacture and computer readable media consistent with the present disclosure relate to graphical presentation of data records typically residing in a database and more particularly to controlling display of data based on filter parameters creating search criteria.
Description of the Related Art
Computer database information has reached a magnitude whereby index filters must be employed to narrow the field of viewable records to manageable proportions especially for human-readable form. Related art methods of managing computer database information include providing reserved fields within a graphical interface which are used to enter search parameters. Alternatively, a columned list of available filters is displayed and a filter can be selected singly or in groups from the columned list. These search parameters, commonly called ‘filters’ are used by the database manager to present record entries relating to the filters for viewing from the database. Multiple filters are often employed. However, a disadvantage occurs when multiple filters need to be re-specified. Often the filter list must be reset and re-entered from scratch if the filters are hierarchical. This results in a multi-stage process to change filters, slowing operational efficiency.